Children of the Revolution
by BroadwayBabe32
Summary: epilogue to the PotC trilagy...just stuff like foutain of youth, and will's kid... i dunno what else to say... oneshot.


disclaimer- i own nutin... i cant leagly own anything, because i am under eighteen... so there

"Who are you?" Captain Jack Sparrow had finally made it to the Fountain of Youth, only to find a young boy sitting in front of a large crater.

"I am the _current_ water bearer for the aqua de Vida" He had dark skin, and hair tendrils, similar to jack's, but it was almost like they where frosted grey, and his piercing grey eyes were flecked with dark brown color

"Well then… bear me some of that their water!" he shoed the boy away with hand gestures.

"Well I must give you fair warning, no mortal can go into the spring, and you will be the next to be immortal here" Jack, not knowing what to say, settled for,

"You smell funny" the water bearer sighed, and walked down to the crater, it was then that jack noticed the chains around the boys feet. But it wasn't long before he came back from in side the crater.

"Here's your water" The boy shoved the mug to Jack, sloshing some of the water out. He took a large gulp of the water, and the bearer's chains dissolved in thin air. Not noticing Jack took a second huge gulp, this time the chains reappear around his feet.

"Hey! What's with that?"

"Congratulations, you're immortal now." The bearer turned and walked away. Jack sat, and wondered what he would do now. The song birds were singing loudly, as Jack sat for nearly a half an hour

"Shut up, stupid bird, I'm thinking… HEY!" the captain looked up at the bird, the at the water mug, he pored out the water on an indented, yet flat rock, "come her annoying little… green finch, or linnet bird… what ever the hell you are." After about five minutes one bird did come up to bathe, and drink, "You do understand, your gunna be stuck here for a while?" the bird, just cocked his head, and looked back down at the water. Jack waited silently till finally his shackle dissipated, and reappeared on the small birds' leg. "HAHA! Who's the smart one now?" Jack walk not to far to the shore where his 'boat' was docked, he was surprised to see it still there with the boy trying to untie a rope "Need some help with that?"

"How did you get here?" the rope dropped.

"A little birdie helped me" Captain Jack Sparrow picked up the rope, and tossed it into the small dingy.

"You do know that anyone else that goes there will die right"

"So?"

"Who are you anyway?"

"I am Captain Jack Sparrow"

"Oh! That makes sense, but then where is the pearl?"

"Ahh… how would you like to help me get it back, ya welp?"

"Sure? I'm Gabriel Jones, son, and messenger of the sea"

"Soo.. The legends do exist"

"Captain Sparrow, nothing should surprise you anymore"

"I wasn't surprised, Smelly Gabe" Gabe ignored Jacks coment, concerned about something different

"Time works differently in that grove, for all I know, twenty years could have past just since you made port." Gabe informed his knew captain

"Oh." Jack put plainly, "guess we'll have to start at Tourtuga, the Pearl will clue me from there"

------------

"Will" Elizabeth breathed a single word as she climbed down towards the beach, by the time they were down, Will was not far off shore. "Wait by that rock, Marr" Elizabeth instructed, and then she jumped into the water and swam to William.

"You haven't changed a bit" Will Pulled his wife into his small boat.

"Neither have you" Elizabeth said as they kissed, reunited again, "But, there is someone you should meet."

"Who?"

"Your daughter" a mischievous smile came upon Elizabeth's face, and so a huge grin appeared on Will's face also.

"I, have a.. a Daughter?" Elizabeth nodded at his disbelief, "Oh!" He closed his eyes, pleased, the started asking questions so fast, "What is she like? What's her name? What does she look like?" Elizabeth laughed it him, acting like a child, at news of a child.

"Well, now you're starting to sound like her, she is waiting on shore, and her name is Meredith."

"Meredith?" This surprised Will, but Elizabeth still smiled, and nodded.

"Yes, after your mother"

"How did you know?"

"When we were little, you told me her name, and I always remembered I wanted to name _our_ first daughter that" All Will could do was hold her tighter, while still rowing, and it wasn't long before they where on shore.

That was when a dark haired child walked up to them. The child wore pirate, or sailor type clothes including the tri-cornered hat. If it wasn't for her girly smile played out upon her hazel eyes, Will would never guess this was a girl.

"Hello" was said, small and shy, but when Will smiled at her she began talking, "Who are you? I know you… mommy talks about you. She likes you! Is that your ship? I want one… it's big! I like your shirt it's poofy…"

"Marr, be nice" Elizabeth chided

"She's beautiful" Will told Elizabeth, as they kissed again.

-----------

"HUH?!" I woke with a start, like always after that dream. That dream came so often after that day eight years ago. I look back, and see how foolish I had been.

Walking towards my mother's door, I saw her staring out at sea. Again. She yearned to be free, to sail, but she made a promise to keep from the waters. Sometimes I can really hate my father.

Standing in her doorway, I remembered something: the stories mother used to tell me. 'Captain Jack Sparrow, was a great pirate, but not better than your father' she would say, 'and he could always be found around Tourtuga.'

I ran quickly to my room to grab what I could. Mother may have made a stupid decision, but I never agreed. Finding Sparrow could really help me, who knows.

----

an: i would love to finesh this, but i dont know where it would go, so, if you wanna try go ahead.

ps. PLEASE leave a kind review, ill love you


End file.
